gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Promethius30
"Hi p-30 :D" Pharaoh Hementhotep on p-30 entering the cantina Promethius30 is currently not working in the Cantina due to the release of Metal gear solid 4 Formerly a man promethius 30 (p30) has been in and out of the cantina known to be posting for a while and then stops for months and then comes back in. The name promethius 30 name was born partly due to an accidental miss spelling of the the of the well known Greek Titan prometheus and destroyed ship from sci-fi show stargate sg1. The 30 part of the name came from the fact he/she was born of the 30th day of march and a lack of imagination to come up with anything better. Promethius30 also had a short spell as Mappalazarou's wife. It has long been suspected that during her tenure as Mapp's wife, she was impregnated with the child of Mappothism. This child has yet to be delivered. It has been confirmed from both promethius30 and Mappalazarou that they did not have any sexual relations with each other during their short marriage. The book of Mappothism speaks of an ancient prophecy regarding the child of Mappothism. "The child of Mappothism will be called forth by Mapp's marriage to a woman created from a man" This was always considered to be a translation error, but the prophecy now appears to be coming true as P30's pregnancy has been confirmed. The baby developed at an alarming rate suggesting some kind of intervention by a higher power... P30 has given birth to twins, first a girl named Katie after God Parent Pharaoh Hamenthotep and a Boy named David after P30 hero Solid snake real name. The girl was as 6lb 7oz and a boy as 6lb 4oz. Both the of the children seem to be ageing rapidly and have physical look of a 14 year old. How this will affect the prophecy remains to be seen.... The child is said to lead Mappothism into a Golden Age converting followers across the galaxy and making Mapp more powerful than he could ever imagine, turning him into a living God. P30 has appointed Pharaoh Hamenthotep and Cowpants as the God Parents of the children. Pharaoh Hamenthotep experiment on promethius 30 Further Information: Pharaoh_Hamenthotep Pharaoh Hamenthotep most famous experiment was carried out on the young and innocent Promethius30. Over a series of procedures, PH managed to successfully turn P30 into a woman. P30 has been unable to reverse this procedure, and has since embraced life as a woman, flirting with many men and even venturing into the field of prostitution, this is where his unknown catchphrase "wormholes" came from. PH also attempted to give P30 some level of creativity, where he would be able to write stuff of his own without cutting and pasting from another place. Evidently, this procedure did not work. This was yet more proof of lack of imagination on P30 part, she strives to overcome this problem but has yet to succeed. PH has just done a second operation on P30 which was a complete success P30 now has 32DD breasts. History 'Before the cantina' Promethius30 before the cantina was famous with dogs all across the galaxy for slaying the infamous dog catcher Temock. After slaying Temock P30 was given leadership of the Ancient planet Canidaer which was at the time the only planet to worship dogs. After a small stay on the planet Canidaer P30 left for his home planet Earth. But unkown to him at that time there was a young puppy named Buster that who he saved from Temock wrath had snuck himself in P30 nap sack. During that long jerney to Earth Buster quickly became his trusty friend. 'Joining the cantina and leaving ' Upon landing on Earth P30 came across the cantina, P30 quickly became acquainted with the then small crew and join it as one of the much needed lazy bums. P30 who at that time was still a man started to get depressed P30 tried almost everything to cheer him self up. He had only one option left so he decided to take a much needed brake from the cantina, to follow his dream of been a explorer on his own. P30 said his goodbyes to the crew and left to explore the galaxy with only a P90 and his trusty dog buster. 'Promethius30 follows his dream' Promethius30 with just P90 and his dog first destination was the planet Heie 3 in the galaxy of Heie. At Heie 3 P30 went to the Planets famous black market hear P30 would buy the Columbus. Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld